


XO

by Benn_Xavier



Series: Xavier Brothers [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Beyoncé's music video inspired me to write this, Brazilian boys, Brother/Brother Incest, Car Sex, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hot Sex, M/M, Making Out, Manhattan, New York City, Oral Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/pseuds/Benn_Xavier
Summary: After a busy, hard labor day, Rob has planned the best Valentine's Day to spend with his brother/lover, Benn. A lot of romanticism, fluffiness, intense make outs and an unexpected hot car sex session on way home.





	XO

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a Valentine's Day installment with my two favourite boys. Thanks to Always_Bottom_Derek for proofreading, I don't know what I would do without you man.

 

         

 **Benn Xavier**                                        **Rob Xavier**

 

7:51 AM, Queens

 

Rolling around in their king-size bed, Benn woke up slowly. He opened his eyes and blinked, getting used to the morning brightness shining through the bedroom window. Stretching lazily he noticed was alone in bed, Rob was nowhere to be seen. Then his ears registered the sound of shuffling dishes and the kettle whistling. Drawing a deep breath the smell of eggs and bacon teased him as it wafted in from kitchen. Benn smiled and popped up out of bed, hopping off the mattress to duck into the  bathroom.

After a quick shower he put on a pair of black boxers and moved down to the loft’s kitchen. Here he was greeted by Rob standing before the stove, spoon in hand, his brother wearing only a pair of yellow boxers. Benn stopped for few seconds to appreciate the sight of his muscular brother and how Rob’s tanned caramel skin contrasted with the underwear’s bright yellow shade. He smiled and stepped forward, wrapping arms around Rob’s middle, and rested his cheek between Rob’s shoulder blades.

Rob smirked but kept his attention on the frying pan.

“Morning.”

“You’re up finally, _preguiçoso_.”

“I just came to make sure you don’t burn anything.” Benn teased. He yelped when this earned him a good-humored elbow prod from Rob.

“And I was here trying to be a good brother and make you some breakfast. Next time I’m gonna let you starve to death.” Rob put the scrambled eggs on a plate.

“No, you’re not.” Benn  stole the spoon from his brother and used it to take a bite of the eggs.

Rob chuckled and pressed a long kiss to Benn’s lips. “Now, shut that pretty mouth of yours and sit, while I get this bacon ready.” He playfully slapped Benn’s boxer clad ass. Benn chuckled but did as he was commanded.

Their breakfast was a typical Brazilian one with some American touches; scrambled eggs and bacon were Rob’s favourite, black coffee, jelly, honey and brown toast. Benn liked orange juice for his morning carbs and _cuzcuz_ (couscous), a Brazilian dish made with corn flakes steamed into small cakes. Benn liked his cuzcuz hot and covered in melting butter.

He hummed looking at the little feast on their  table before taking a seat.

“Is this all for me?”

“For us.” Rob came to sit opposite him carrying a plate full of strips of bacon. “Don’t you remember what day it is today?”

Benn frowned at Rob as he chewed a piece of toast. Suddenly something clicked and he got up, moving around the table to sit on Rob’s lap, arms clasped at the back of his brother’s neck.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Big bro. I love you.” He leaned down and kissed Rob’s mouth fondly and fiercely. Rob smiled throughout, then his lips moved to trail Benn’s scruffed jawline, nipping and teasing. Benn’s hand sneaked down, going in for a full grope of Rob’s crotch, and squeezed it. Before his cock could take any real interest, Rob broke off his kissing and slapped Benn’s butt again.

“Heh… let’s keep that for later, okay?” He pushed Benn off of his lap and watched his little brother reluctantly go back to his place at the table, but not before give a quick departing kiss to Rob’s lips.

“Do you have anything in mind for today?” Benn asked, smearing spoon of butter over the hot _cuzcuz_ and looking at his brother with a smirk.

“Of course I have. You don’t think we’d miss a Valentine’s Day, do you?” Rob responded, one eyebrow arched sipping his coffee.

“What is it?” Benn was all curiosity now.

“It’s a surprise. You’ll have to wait until I come back from work.”

“C’mon Big guy, tell meeee...” Benn pleaded even pulling out his trademark puppy eyes to persuade his brother, but Rob knew better than to fall for them.

“Nah nah.. Not going to work on me, baby bro.”

Benn’s face shifted from adorable puppy into fake frustration when his tricks didn’t work.

“Fine. But this better be the best surprise ever,” he said sipping from his orange juice.

Rob smirked. “Oh don’t worry, I assure you. you’re gonna love it.”

They finished breakfast and got ready for their daily routines; Rob dressed to teach at his Martial Arts Academy located in their residential borough of New York City, Queens; and Benn got dressed to his job as intern at the American Museum of Natural History on the Upper West Side of Manhattan.

Rob was casual in his attire with black loose sport shorts, a black tanktop and his good gym shoes. Benn sported a classic student-ish look  in his dark blue jeans, red flannel shirt and white undershirt, All Star on his feet.

“You ready?” Rob asked as he threw his gym bag over his shoulder.

“Yep.” Benn responded adjusting his crossbody bag.

“You look gorgeous, Benn.”

“Thanks. So do you, bro… As usual.” Benn smiled and pecked Rob’s stubbled cheek as they closed the front door.

Both brothers had their own vehicles (Rob  a 2018 Jeep Wrangler Sport and Benn an old Kawasaki W650 motorcycle) but they used them only on special occasions,  usually taking public transport to save time and money. Rob took a local bus, with a 15 to 20 minutes commute to get to his academy. Benn spent far more in transit, around 30-44 minutes from the time he left his building, rode the subway crossing Queens to Manhattan, and arrived at the 81st Street Museum of Natural History station.

Watching the city on his commute, Benn noticed how New York had synched Valentine’s Day into its frenetic rhythm: there were paper hearts, balloons, and lights in miscellaneous shades of red and varied sizes scattered in strategic spots all over the city. Stores adorned with flashing neon signs and couples sharing affectionate gestures completed the romantic scenery. Distracted he smiled, thinking about Rob and how he was lucky for have his brother in his life, and in a love that was more than just fraternal.

He was brought back to the present when the subway stopped and the speaker announced it’s arrival at the Museum station.

 

9:48 AM, Manhattan

 

“Good morning guys. How’s work today so far?” Benn greeted his co-partners as he entered his division.

“Hard and cruel. And there’s a lot of it for you. So come join the fun,” one of the researchers, Carl, grumbled. Benn laughed at his colleague’s dourness.

“Oh god, you’re always complaining.” Before he could continue, one of his division’s coordinators stepped in and spoke.

“Good morning Benn, I was waiting for you. I need to get these archives reviewed before we send them out for publication.”

Benn grinned loving this kind of work. “Okay. Let’s get them done!”

 

03:00 PM, Queens

 

“Okay, let’s take a break. Five minutes.” Rob announced to his student after they’d finished his boxing series against the sandbag. His academy was a modest one in the center of Queens, but despite this Rob had already managed to make a name for himself with smart public relations and excellent work. His social media influence was very good too, with over than 100 thousand followers on Instagram and growing. His posts’ content focuses especially on his training routines, travels, and people’s good reviews. He’d even gotten occasional modeling jobs here and there as a result of his social media presence for both sports gear and a couple underwear brands. His personal favorite posts though were the rare photos he put up of him and Benn, which drew numerous likes and all sorts of excited comments.

In short, all of this graced him faithful and interested clients, to the point lately he’d been having to refuse new applicants due to his high demand. To accommodate this he’d just recently restructured his academy and hired new instructors to help him expand the academy’s roster of classes.

Among these were mixed martial arts, boxing and crossfit routines following a military training style, this feature installed by Rob, ex-military himself;  was a big part of what sent his gym to the top of the charts.

Rob swiped the sweat off of his face and sat on the mat, after taking a drink from his branded shaker bottle, he pulled out his cellphone.

 

**Rob**

Ei maninho, como tá o trabalho?

_(Hey little bro, how’s work?)_

**Benn**

Muita coisa pra revisar hoje, mas eu gosto de produzir, você sabe. :D

_(Many archives to review today, but I like to do it, you know.)_

**Rob**

É eu sei, você sempre foi o nerd de nós dois.

_(Yeah, I know, out of both us you always were the nerd.)_

**Benn**

:P

**Rob**

O nerd mais lindo, devo dizer. <3

_(Or the cutest one, shall I say)_

**Benn**

<3

**Rob**

_ <3 _

**Benn**

É meu horário de lanche. Vou tomar um café no Irving Farm.

_(It’s my snack time. Gonna drink coffee at Irving Farm)_

**Rob**

Okay, também preciso voltar pro treinamento senão esses caras ficam mal acostumados.

_(Okay, I need go back to training; otherwise these guys get bad habits.)_

**Benn**

Hahaha eu imagino o que eles tão passando na sua mão.

Você não alivia, falo por experiência própria xD

_(hahaha I just wonder what they’ve been through in your hands)_

_(You don’t take it easy, I say that with personal knowledge xD)_

**Rob**

Disciplina querido, isso chama disciplina.

_(Discipline honey, it’s called discipline)_

**Benn**

A gente se vê mais tarde?

_(Gonna see you later?)_

**Rob**

Claro. Prepare-se pra uma noite incrível.

_(Sure. Get ready for an incredible night)_

**Benn**

Mal posso esperar. Beijos, grandão :*

_(Can’t wait. Kisses, big guy)_

**Rob**

Beijos, little B.

_(Kisses, little B)_

 

06:39 PM, Queens

 

Benn’s schedule ended at 05:30 pm, fifteen minutes before Museum closed its doors. Because of rush hour, it took him about an hour and half to get to Queens, but he always arrived home before Rob, who never arrived home before 08:00 pm. But because of the Holiday and since he was his own boss, Rob had left academy earlier than usual today, leaving his second in command at the studio for its remaining hours.

Before Benn unlocked the door he noticed lights in the loft on at the crack at the door’s bottom. Unusual he thought until he entered the loft and found Rob fixing his hair before the mirror in the bathroom.

“Hey, what are you doing here? Someone kick your ass in training today?”

Rob eye sided his baby bro with a _‘really?’_ face, left eyebrow arched.

“Not even you believe that.”

“Yeah, I know Mrs. Mighty, you are the best.” Benn giggled before giving a quick peck to Rob’s cheek. “So, are you gonna tell me the surprise you have planned for me?”

“It’s not time yet. Actually, it’s not even here.”

Benn made a confused face, but before he could ask any more questions Rob spoke.

“C’mon, go take a shower. We need to leave before gets too late. We have around 45 minutes to get there”

“Get _where_? What are you planning Robert Xavier?” Benn asked as he stripped off his shirts.

“Get in the shower, I’m gonna wait for you on the couch,” Rob ordered without answering his questions. He left the bathroom but not before giving a slap to Benn’s ass to get him moving.

Benn squeaked at the smack, and unpeeled his pants with a smile hoping for another love tap on his bare skin. Even though he was disappointed the smile stayed on his lips watching his brother whistling of into the next room.

Seven minutes later, Benn was dressed and ready to go, wearing a loose white tank top with prints of little penguins in the back and front, a blue flannel shirt wrapped around his waist, a pair of Copacabana-print grey shorts and his All Stars. Rob was dressed in a light grey T-shirt, green camouflage shorts, and dark blue slip shoes.

“Lindo meu príncipe”  _(Beautiful my prince)_ Rob whispered approaching and kissing Benn.

“So, let’s go?” Benn said, all eager curiosity and smiles.

“Yep” Rob gave one last peck before they closed the loft and left.

 

07:21 PM, Brooklyn

 

On board Rob’s jeep on the way to whenever his older brother was driving, Benn noticed the roads  they took. Despite not usually going too far to other sides of Queens, his mind caught hints of familiarity in the landscape when Rob chauffeured them into Brooklyn, West Brighton side and Beach south.

“Wait, are we really going to where I think?” Benn asked excitement twinkling in his eyes. Rob just smiled, his eyes never leaving the road.

“Maybe.”

Some minutes more and they arrived at the famous Luna Park on Coney Island Beach. Rob pulled off into the parking lot. Before they left the car, Benn pulled Rob closer kissing him hard and urgent.

“Thank you thank you so much for this.” Benn mumbled between kisses. Rob chuckled, his laughter deep and rich, responding his brother’s welcoming assault.

“I overheard you talking about wanting to come here a few months ago. Thought it would be nice make that wish come true and bring you here today. Guess I was right.”

“Yes, you are. You’re always right.” Benn speak kissing now older man’s face.

“Can you please repeat that? I need this recorded.”

This won Rob a slap on the arm.

“Okay, let’s go. I wanna see everything in there!” Benn warned hopping out the car, Rob followed. They hooked arms over each other’s back as they left the parking lot.

Since Rob had previously planned all this and bought tickets online, they didn’t have to deal with the ticket booth. Like the Manhattan Benn saw on his way to work, the boardwalk was adorned with Valentine’s decorations, from balloons, hearts, cherubs, roses and almost anything thing else a romantic could imagine.

“So, what do you want to do first?” Rob asked, looking around and back to his brother.

“I don’t know, there are so many options.  You tell me.”

“There are some games I want to try, but how about the big ones first. What you say about Bumpers cars?”

“I love your adventurous spirit.” Benn smiled wide, laughing as he headed towards the play area, Rob on his heels.

On the way to the Bumpers cars, Benn spotted a souvenir store and dragged Rob inside it. They saw several items like dolls, teddy bears, candies, chocolate boxes, and all Valentine’s stuff. Benn saw a pink, LED Minnie Mouse polka dot bow tiara and with dreamy, pleading hazel eyes he looked at. Rob grinned and of course bought the tiara.

“Suits you.”

Self-conscious but delighted Benn blushed and showed off his prince smile charming.

“Thanks.”

They spent around 15-20 minutes at the bumpers cars, but it seemed like it was far more. Benn’s laughter filled Rob ears and it put a smile on his face watch his baby brother be so happy. One of his promises after their father had become aggressive and left them and their mother died was always to protect Benn at all costs. He wasn’t always perfect he knew, but he was sure doing his best to keep his oath.

After the bumper cars the Circus Coaster was next; then the Steeplechase. The Tickler, and Wild River followed. Then on to the really big guns. As the park’s promotional proclaimed the, Coney Island Cyclone was the “extreme thrill”; a colossal sinuous and tortuous roller-coaster, so big that took 1/5 of the park area. After this ride, adrenaline levels temporarily maxed out, carnival games were the brothers’ choice. They played skee-ball, threw darts at balloons, played Pyramid smash and the Boxer’s punching machine (where obviously Rob earned the higher score).

After this they walked the boardwalk just talking, arms braced on each other’s waist, Benn’s Minnie bow flashing on top of his head. Then Rob spotted a target shooting booth and a hapy smirk blossomed on his face. He eye sided Benn, adopting his best cocky expression.

“Allow me to show you, Little B, just a sample of my amazing military skills.”

Benn roll eyes as was his brother dragged him forward.

“Three clear shots win any prize from the upper shelf! Your choice. Two lost shots and you’re out.” Said the carnie as he handed Rob the play rifle.

Rob analyzed it like it was an actual army gun, taking the whole thing very seriously. Benn watched attentively, his expectations high.

Assuming the correct position as if he was in a real battle trench, Rob supported his elbows on the wooden counter, right eye the same level as the gun’s site, he waited some second watching the little duck totems moving along the treadmill. Taking a deep breath he pulled the trigger, quickly shooting down the fake birds before lightly shifting the rifle’s angle to take aim at the booth’s other targets, bringing them down as well in a perfect show of control and mastery.

Benn and Carnie were both impressed.

“Wow, that was awesome. Congrats sir, you won!”

Rob straightened his posture, leaning the gun on his shoulder looking awfully proud of himself.

“Yeah, I guess you’re still on the game.” Benn teased with a smile.

Rob looked at him before and said “I never left, Little B.” Then he spun the rifle in the air, catching it by its stock.

“So, pick your prize.” The man said.

Rob glanced between the items on the upper shelf and Benn’s hazel eyes as he tried to read his brother’s thoughts. He scanned the options before pointing his index finger at his prize.

“That. The plush blue dolphin on the corner.” He looked back at Benn just in time to see the boy’s blushing and surprised face.

“H-how did you know?” Benn stuttered taking hold the dolphin as he stared at his brother somewhat amazed.

“I’ve known you my entire life. Little B. Plus, I spotted you flirting with this guy here since we passed by the tent. I know your love for the ocean and everything in it.” Rob pulled Benn closer with his left arm and planted a fond smooch on his cheek.

“Are you hungry? What do you want to eat?”

They went to Luna Snacks and Coney’s Cones, Benn insisting that Rob should try an ice cream, since he hadn’t one in months, despite risking ruining his old brother’s disciplined and healthy diet. After much insistence and making his best puppy eyes and offering _‘pleases’_ Rob finally took one cone, the one with only one scoop since it was less caloric.

After that they sat on the sandy beach, staring at the black ocean waters twinkling the city lights’ reflection. Both enjoyed smelling the characteristic salty odor of the sea. After finishing with his cone Benn had a big red candy apple in his hand. He took big bites of it, groaning in pleasure at its sweetness while Rob made a series of _‘are you really eating all that caramel?’_ faces.

“Tonight was incredible. Thank you, big guy.” Benn smiled, leaning in to nuzzle his cheek against Rob’s, and getting a chuckle from the older man in response.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it; it was all for you. You deserve it, Benn.” Rob whispered, inches away from Benn’s mouth, closing any distance with a gentle and caring kiss.

“C’mon, let’s go.” Rob stood up pulling Benn along; they took some photos together, smiling, exchanging kisses, stopping to lean against the park’s fences to engage in some passionate makeout moments and whisper sweet words in each other’s ears.

Eventually the reached the parking lot again. Rob unlocked the jeep so they both could hop in.

“Can’t wait to get home and fuck you, little B…” Rob huffed as he started the jeep.

“Let me speed things up for you then.” Benn whispered by his ear, pulling Rob’s earlobe between his teeth before he leaned down and  unbuckled Rob’s shorts.

“Shit! Benn, I’m trying to drive here.” Rob said heading the jeep to the park’s gate.

“Try not to crush anything, okay?!” Benn winked at Rob ignoring his protest, smiling cockily and pulling his zipper open. He took hold of Rob’s half-hard cock, mouthwatering with the musky smell of his brother’s arousal as it filled the jeep. He gave Rob’s cock a couple pumps before bending down to engulf it in his mouth.

“Fuck.”

Benn’s blowjobs were one of Rob’s favorite sex things; the younger boy knew how to work a cock and used his tongue to apply just the right amount of pressure, almost always edging him, teasing.

In a gesture of muscle memory, one of Rob’s hands dropped from the steering wheel to rest on Benn’s head, matching his fluid and slow bobbing. The boy was working patiently, not wanting to make his brother cum too fast.

“Oh my god, how can you be so good at this?” Rob mumbled, eyes on the road driving as fast and careful as he could given the actual situation.

Popping the dick out from his mouth to speak, Benn purred. “I love dick, you know. Besides, you and your cock make this so pleasing...” he pumped Rob’s shaft and spread kisses along its length, tongue lapping all the droplets of his dripping spit.

Arousal building fast in his veins, Rob was getting hot. He cursed having to stop at all the traffic lights, waiting for them to turn green so he could make it home fast enough. Despite it being so late and the traffic was exceedingly light, he didn’t think he could make it to Queens before Benn made him cums.

But there were always another options for a clever man in need to take.

He used the jeep’s GPS to spot the nearest park in the neighborhood. He turned the Jeep’s wheels around and headed to it as fast he could.

Benn felt the vehicle swinging around but said nothing, deciding to keep his full attention on the heavy dick on his tongue. Five minutes later, he the car pulled over and the rumbling engine stopped.

“Rob why we sto-”

He’d dropped off Rob’s cock with a loud POP and lifted his head to speak but found his mouth immediately muffled by Rob’s taking his mouth in a needy, harsh kiss.

The kiss was obscene, dirty and filthy; Rob’s tongue literally attacking his. It swirled around in an obvious show of dominance, wordlessly stating his ownership like some kind of Alpha.

“Shit… C’me here..” Rob said, pulling Benn into his lap, the jeep didn’t have much interior space for sexual intercourses, but this doesn’t mean they were gonna stop.

In the process of hopping on his brother’s lap, Benn hit his head on the car roof, making him squeak.

“Ouch!”

Rob chuckled at him.

“Careful, let me..” he said, using one hand to recline the driver seat back, earning them a little more space.

Benn managed to remove Rob’s shirt with fidgety hands, and threw it on the car floor. He attacked his brother’s sweaty neck, nipping the tanned skin before goes south to work on his nipples, lips devouring the plumpness of Rob’s muscled pecs, his right hand stroking his leaking dick.

“You’re so hot, Rob, fuck.. Look at your gorgeous body…”

“Why do you still have clothes on? C’mon, take off your shorts and sit on my face.”

Benn smiled wide, getting rid of his flannel shirt, shorts and underwear, leaving just his tank top. He promptly assumed the position but the seat didn’t leave them the angle necessary for that act.

“Shit... This is the reason I hate car sex, doesn’t matter how hot it is.” Rob cursed trying to get into a comfortable position.

“Why did you stop here in the first, then? Uhn? Where are we, by the way?” Benn asked staring around the closed windows and rapidly steaming windows, hand still stroking Rob’s dick.

“I stopped because you are a horny bitch that decided molest me 18 miles from home.” Rob leaned forward and suck on Benn’s neck, leaving a red mark. “And I don’t know where the hel we are, really.”

“But enough talking, I don’t wanna get arrested for public indecency so let’s go to back seat and put that gorgeous ass on my mouth.” Rob ordered, his big hand slapping Benn’s pale asscheeks.

 

10:16 PM, Somewhere between Brooklyn and Queens

 

Arranged on the jeep’s back seats, the space was a little better; laying on his back in the leather seats, Rob had his shorts and underwear tangled around his ankles, his face shoved up between Benn’s asscheeks. With both knees on each side of Rob’s ribs, Benn was in 69 position, messily sucking  Rob’s cock like a lollipop.

Unluckily they didn’t have lube in the glove box, so Benn decided take this in his own hands (or mouth if you like it better). Their Christmas fuck on their front room floor had been enough to teach him he didn’t want that kind of soreness again, despite how eager he was. Rob’s cock had the same massive bulk as his body so the guy was literally a hung stud.   

Eyes closed, Benn drifted on the flavor of his brother’s precum, relishing the taste and humming as Rob’s tongue fucked him with skilled gusto, slurping obscenely.

Big hands pulled Benn’s cheeks apart andRob shoved his face between them, shaking his head like a dog, groaning wildly, his beard leaving a red burn on his baby bro’s smooth skin.

Saliva smeared on his face, his chin, he worked to properly spit-lube Benn’s hole. As their minds were in synch: Rob’s thinking too about the last Christmas when he begged to use lube and Benn stubbornly refused, winning  his little bro a majorly soreness ass after. Tonight, even without extra assistance he would make sure that Benn was properly ready.

Humming deeply, Rob’s sounds were already animalistic and he even hadn’t started the main action yet. His tongue worked hungrily, the tip circling Benn’s tight ring of muscle, pushing against its resistance.

“Oh fuck yes, that’s it Rob...” Benn moaned, letting the huge cock slip out from his mouth, strings of saliva connected to his lips. His face was flushed and he had tears of pleasure in the corner of his eyes.

Rob kept up his oral assault on his brother’s hole, shaking Benn’s asscheeks with both hands, nostrils puffing hot bursts of air into his crack. Withdrawing his face, he pushed one thumb against the puckered ring, and soon he was fingerfucking his brother. Benn groaned helplessly, bucking back into it.

“Fucking love this ass, love it. So ready for me, so mine.” Rob gave a hard bite to Benn’s right cheek, leaving teeth marks and smacking it again.

“Please Rob…”

“What do  you want? Tell me.” Rob demanded feeling Benn clench around the base of his thumb.

“Fuck me. Fuck me, brother! C’mon! I need you inside!”

Rob smirked, and slapped Benn’s ass again. “Turn around.” Benn did swiftly, sitting on Rob’s waist, his brother’s big shiny cock leaking against the cleft of his ass.

“You’re craving this aren’t you, you sassy bitch?” Rob smacked Benn’s ass again, pulling a chuckle from the younger boy.

“Less talk, more fucking.” Benn snorted back, slapping Rob’s sweaty face.

His older brother turned to face him again, defiance rising in his expression.

“You’re gonna pay for that.”

He aligned his cock with Benn’s hole, the fat head pressing the entrance. All his tongue work was worth it, cause it popped in far more smoothly. Carefully he slid his 8.4 inches into Benn, his hands held the boy’s hips as  he watched the boy’s face contort between concentration and bliss.

Rob started to buck hips upward, gradually increasing his pace. Loud smacks of skin on skin filled the inside of the jeep. He moved with as much cunning as was granted in the close space, and, judging by Benn’s expression, he was doing it absolutely right.

“Oh Rob. Yes, yes right there big bro…” Benn whined biting his bottom lip.

“You like this, don’t you? I can see it on your face.”

“Harder, c’mon.”

Never one to disappoint where his little brother was concerned, Rob obliged.

Soon the car’s windows are completely fogged with the heat inside, the jeep’s suspension bouncing in rhythm with the brothers’ fuck as Benn’s bounced on Rob’s dick. From outside, it would have been clear to anyone passing by what kind of activity was happening inside the black sports vehicle.

“Oh geezz…” Benn groaned, hands clutching tight on Rob’s corded forearms, sweat running down his neck and disappearing in the tank top’s collar. Rob’s mouth watered at the vision.

“C’me here.” He ordered pulling Benn down by his hard biceps, the boy slumped over Rob’s torso and got his neck attacked by an avid tongue, licking the salt from his skin.

Benn whimpered again, circling hips to match the punishing thrusts. Rob wrapped his massive arms around Benn’s torso, holding his body in place as he stepped up his tempo. The friction between their bodies stroked Benn’s aching neglected cock against their slick skin, giving him some relief and encouraging his imminent orgasm along with the stimulation of his prostate. Rob was definitely a hell of a fucker who knew how to edge his brother.

“Rob…” Benn whined, clutching tight to sturdy shoulders.

“Yes, babe…” the older Xavier panted, as his teeth closed on the curve of Benn’s damp neck.

“I can’t… please…”

“You wanna come? Come on my cock, c’mon.” Rob said, increasing the moves and friction, pressing Benn’s leaking cock against his ripped abs. After a particularly deep thrust that stroked Benn’s in the right spot, his little brother cried out, his cock shooting jets of cum between their stomachs.

The orgasm made Benn’s body spasm, and while cumming his ass clenched around Rob’s shaft. The older brother grunted and his hips faltered, he tightened hold onto Benn’s hunky torso and spills inside his baby brother like a stallion.

They lay there, spent, panting and tired. Benn turned head and nuzzled on Rob’s stubbled jawline, peppering kisses until he reached his mouth. Starting to make out, they fell into each other’s arms, tongues. The scent of their masculine sexual musk was heavy in the air.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Benn.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Rob.”

They giggled together like they were boys again. Then Benn wiped the sweat from Rob’s face with his hands. They detached, Ben hissing when the large shaft slid out. He felt Rob’s semen dripping on the leather seat as he leaned down and licked his own fluid from Rob’s abs and deflating cock.

“God, stop, Benn... I’m still trying to get some air back.” Rob chuckled, his eyes closed.

Benn giggled again and fished his underwear up from the car floor. He used it to wipe the wetness out from his face and Rob’s abs and chest while they recomposed themselves, or tried to at least. Rob put his shirt back on and pulled his shorts up as Benn did the same, forgoing his soiled briefs.

“We made a mess of the seats.” Benn said, pointing his thumb backwards.

Rob climbed back into the front of the jeep and  pulled the driver’s seat back into position. Benn crawled back up front to while his brother started the jeep and pulled it back onto the main road.

“Can’t believe we made it right here. I don’t even know what place is it. We could had been robbed or arrested.”

Benn fastened his belt and looked over at his brother. “How can you stop in a place you know nothing about?”

Rob stared back at him. “Sorry. But I couldn’t think straight with you sucking my brains out of my dick.”

“C’mon, shut up and drive us home, I’m tired.” Benn huffed, leaning against Rob’s shoulder and closing eyes.

Rob stared incredulously between his brother and the street, shaking  his head in disbelief.

“I did all the fucking and you’re the tired one?”

“I took that monster you call a dick up my ass. It’s not easy in case you didn’t know it.”

“I don’t remember hearing you complain; on the contrary, your words were quite different if I recall… _‘fuck me Rob, harder’_. Rob mocked.

This won him a punch in the bicep.

“Ouch.”

Throughout their brotherly bickering both Rob and Benn were grinning. There were a few minutes of  silence after this while Rob drove them back to Queens.  As they neared their building he heard Benn’s sleepy voice.

“Love you big bro.”

Smiling, Rob leaned over and kissed Benn’s hair.

“Love you too, baby bro.”

Of course he had to carry Benn’s snoring body out from car and up the elevator when they arrived home. But in his mind it was a perfect end to their Valentine’s day celebration.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading guys.


End file.
